


Operation Operatic - To Own an Omega

by Mishiees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibal Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Will Graham, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Problematic Power Couple, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiees/pseuds/Mishiees
Summary: It was pretty obvious that they were both attracted to each other, but for some reason they had yet to act on this mutual feeling.Frustrated and currently being ignored by the Alpha, the Omega thinks of the perfect plan to get a confession : Enter Will Graham, in a fancy suit, hair slicked back, attending the opera... with an Alpha that isn't Hannibal. You can imagine how well that goes down.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 366





	Operation Operatic - To Own an Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mewtho9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewtho9/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by a human who left a comment on my other work - It didn't quite fit into my 'Misunderstanding Midnight' series, but it was too good of a plot bunny to let go. 
> 
> Let the sexy times start!  
> Enjoy ~

Hindsight was a wonderful thing. Though this wasn’t exactly the anticipated outcome of his little stunt, Will couldn’t say he was against the turn of events.

The pair had been dancing around one another for months on end. Each time Will thought the sexual tension in the room overwhelmed them both, Doctor Lecter would bid him a good evening and usher him from the office.

Frustrated was an understatement.

You try spending your time in the charming company of a gorgeous Alpha, whose eyes look at you like you’re all that matters in the world, while his words tare you apart hoping to see how you work. Not to mention musky scent that flooded each and every room he found himself in, casting Will adrift, drowning in his own desires.

The Omega could even place the exact moment he’d recognised that Hannibal had shifted from ‘bastard psychiatric’ into ‘crush’, as adolescent as the association is. Will had been on an angry tirade about the disrespect Jack Crawford was showing the Ripper, and how inciting a man into violence by critiquing his art would have disastrous consequences for everyone, when Hannibal had silently crossed the room, placed a firm and steadying hand on Will’s shoulder, maroon eyes locking with blue, before the good doctor leaned in to brush the tip of his nose against Will’s neck. Scenting him.

Rather than the usual fire of indignation something else coiled inside the pit of Will’s stomach. A hot flush crept up his cheeks as the Alpha pulled back and held their position. The hand on the shoulder one of the only reasons Will didn’t just succumb to his urges and drop to his knees then and there. And just as he realised he was so completely enamoured with Hannibal, the man sent Will home to “explore these feelings”.

It had been awful.

It wasn’t an isolated incident. Both of them would misstep.

Hannibal’s most noticeable betrayal of biology was the touches that were becoming all the more common when they spent time in each other’s company. The hand pressing to the small of Will’s back when they were working a case together. Lingering fingers helping him shred layers of clothing. Backs of hands resting on Will’s knee as they travelled together in the car. Controlled and steady movements grounding Will into place when he felt like he was without an anchor, holding him close, arms circulating him. 

A memory that kept rattling around Will’s mind was the possessive growl that had rumbled through Hannibal one day, when Chilton had made a suggestive comment about dinner.

It was that exact situation that had led to Hannibal avoiding Will for weeks.

A plan was formed. Clearly the few times the Alpha was unable to control his feelings for Will was when he felt possessive, so Will would force his hand, get him to admit his feelings and they could move onto dating.

Will was by no means unaware of how attractive others found him. It was just that he didn’t particularly care. Evidenced by the professor-eques fisherman chic and untamed curls left bouncing on top of his head. Despite the beard is delicate features and intoxicating scent made anyone he came into contact with aware of his secondary gender. Something he never felt the need to hide. 

Will had no qualms about being an Omega. Other than being slightly inconvenienced by a heat every three months, he was just as capable as his peers.

Alphas also had a weakness for stubborn and sassy Omegas. Something Will exploited to get himself a date to the Opera.

The same event he knew Hannibal would be attending.

Walking into the main foyer, on the arm of a Baltimore business man, Will played the role perfectly. It helped that his date for the evening had simply insisted on spoiling him and purchasing a new tailored suit. It certainly helped have the desired effect, in a way that a moth ball funeral suit simply wouldn’t.

Hair slicked back, suit hugging his frame perfectly, natural scent no longer covered by a ship on the aftershave, more than a few eyes were hungrily watching him.

Other than having to endure the performance, his own act was easy to slip into. All he needed to do was stand, socialise and any salutary stares just made him seem all the more demur.

Spoilt and pouting Omegas were fairly common place in upper society, so Will fit right in with the crowd.

It could have only taken ten minutes from entering, beginning conversation with his dates chosen social circle, and necking back a glass of expensive bubbly to soothe the nerves, that Hannibal had made his approach. Rage simmering in his eyes as he greeted them all, leaving Will until last.

“Special Agent Graham, it is a surprise to see you here.” Came the short tone. “Should our dear friend Mr. Lambert be concerned the FBI are taking an interest in his personal affairs, to the extent of brining in one of their best and brightest?”

“It’s pleasure, not business, Doctor Lecter.” Will returned, beaming smile playing on the Omega’s lips as he watched, Hannibal’s fingers tense around his glass.

Noting the tension, the group drew the pair away from their staring contest and into a conversation about something benign. Although Hannibal would keep shooting daggers from across the cluster of people.

Will basked in it. Really hamming up his affection for his date. Pressing against the Alpha’s side, brushing invisible lint from the man’s shoulder and the final straw for Hannibal, was when the Omega said “Shall we go and find out seats, _sir_?”

A champagne flute smashed in Hannibal’s hand, causing quite the commotion of concerned socialites to flitter around him, offering assistance. Jaw tight, eyes glued to Will and scent souring the Alpha waved them off, excusing his clumsiness and stealing himself away to deal with the small cuts, the falling glass shards had littered across his hand.

Will counted it as a victory, swaying his hips as him and his date went to find their seats.

He couldn’t possibly tell you what happened in the first half of the performance, he was too busy trying to ignore the feeling of eyes boring into the back of his head. Knowing he had captivated his own audience, Will rested his head on the shoulder of his date, and entwined their hands.

Of course, this was completely out of character, but he doubted that was the most pressing issue plaguing Hannibal at the moment.

At this rate he would have his confession by the intermission.

As people began moving from their seats to schmooze and enjoy the light refreshments available, Will followed suit. Happy to finally be stretching out his legs.

Fishing into his pocket for his phone, he had one missed message from Hannibal. Expecting a reprimand and confession he was surprised to see it contained two words only.

**Bathroom. Now. -HL**

Excusing himself from his date, and thinking nothing of the text, other than them needing the opportunity to be alone to speak, the Omega made his way to the bathroom, pushing open the door to a well-mannered attendant.

His face fell. He could hardly ask if there was a man waiting for him in here, so Will simply nodded and moved himself into a stall, as was customary for Omegas, to text Hannibal back. Just before he was able to hit send another person entered. The familiar scent of his friend was now forceful and dark. Usually a calming presence in the room, it promised of something dangerous.

As Will moved to the sink to wash his hands he stole a glance at Hannibal, who was currently paying the attended to leave. Something that finally had him noting the red flags.

Once they were alone the full focus of the Alpha came to him, maroon eyes tracking his every little movement like a predator on its pray.

Turning to face the man Will found it hard to maintain eye contact, something that worked in his favour to appease Hannibal.

“I had worried your sense of self-preservation had become completely obsolete, William.”

“Lambert doesn’t seem like any threat.”

Hannibal took a step forward, Will taking a step back, pressing himself against the sinks. “It would appear you’re more than aware of whom I was making reference to.”

He finally tore his eyes up to glare at Hannibal. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“Perhaps you ought to be.”

“Why? I’ve done nothing to you.”

The Alpha moved slowly, measured and controlled steps coming to stand before Will, crowding into his space. “Was this petulant display not created to get a reaction?”

“I’m on a date, Hannibal.” Will rolled his eyes, but made no move to leave, not sure his legs would work. “It’s not like you care.” He muttered.

Fingers of the uninjured hand 1 came up to lightly stroke the side of his face, training down now blushing cheeks, thumb running delicately over the heated skin, as Hannibal spoke. “Oh, my sweet boy. Of course I care. For that exact reason I have been denying us what we both desire.” The gentle hand quickly knotted into Will’s curls, pain shooting through the strands of his hair that Hannibal pulled so the Omega’s head was forced to the side in a forced submission. “But I won’t stand to have anyone else touch what is mine.”

Will had never fallen into the category of helpless Omega. He knew exactly what he wanted, and how to get it. Although he had misjudged just how strong Hannibal’s reaction would be, it didn’t mean he was any less thrilled with the result. And turned on. “At least he had the guts to do something about it.”

The goading worked, hands left his hair, and instead moved to push Will around, spinning him, so his knees were pressing uncomfortably against the sink, and he was able to watch his own reflection and Hannibal’s in the mirror. Upon feeling the Omega push his weight back into him the Alpha held the hips in place, in a bruising hold that prevented friction. “Ask me nicely.”

Chuckling and hanging his head with the absurdity of the request, Will answered with, “Are you planning to fuck manners into me?”

The pressure holding his hips and the weight behind him was gone, and Hannibal stepped away. Adjusting his tie and cufflinks, “Good evening, Special Agent.”

“No! Hannibal… Wait.” The doctor paused mid step to observe the other, eyebrow quirking as Will and he held each other’s gaze in the mirror. “Please.”

“Please what, Mielasis?” The other man was taking far too much delight in this. Bloody sadist.

“Please make me yours.”

“With pleasure.”

Hannibal crossed back to stand behind Will, making it clear, in no uncertain terms, that he was in charge and Will had done quite the unforgivable thing by forcing his hand. Something that he would need to be punished for. Strong hands moved Will, positioning him how he pleased, slightly bent over the sinks, head pulled back and neck exposed in a delicious display.

Wiggling back against the Alpha, each layer of clothing that remained was far too many layers, and he moved to undo his tie. Before he could toss it to the side, Hannibal plucked the fabric from him, inspecting it between his fingers. “Exceptionally poor quality. Had you asked me to escort you I would dress you in nothing but the finest.”

“I don’t need a sugar daddy.”

“And yet the word sounds exceptional rolling off of your tongue.”

This caused his blush to creep all the way to the tips of his ears. Conversation before he was about to have sex not really something Will was accustom to, and rumbling in a Lithuanian lit was doing things to him.

Hannibal placed the tie in his pocket before undressing the Omega’s top half. He had Will shrug off his jacket, that was then thrown onto the floor beside the pair of them. Hannibal effortlessly ripped the white shirt from the Omega’s body. It caused buttons to fly across the room, pining off the mirror and scattering into the sink and the floor.

“Oi!” Before he could properly protest, the shirt had joined his suit blazer on the tiles and Will’s hands were guided behind his back.

“Stay.” Hannibal ordered, wrists crossed over, as he pulled the tie from his pocket, making easy work of securing it tightly around the Omega’s wrists, ensuring there would be marks by the time they were done. 

Will did pull against the binds, but the only thing that managed to do was make him angrier that they weren’t both naked. Given the knot, Hannibal clearly knew what he was doing when it came to binding bodies, and that was really something Will wanted to explore further.

“Cease your movements, William. You are ruining my design.”

“Speed up your movements, Doctor Lecter. You are ruining my suit.”

There was a smile, in the corner of Hannibal’s lips as he leaned in to scent Will. Nose pressing against the skin behind his ear, before a tongue came out to curl along the shell of his ear. “Are you wet for me?” When the Omega took too long to respond, Hannibal’s teeth nipped his ear.

“Yes!” Will yelped. “Just… Can we… You…”

“Use your words.”

“Fuck. Me.”

“Was that an expression of frustration or a request, mielasis?” Hannibal ghosted his hands down the bare skin on Will’s back. Fingers drawing patters across his spine. They stopped at the belt, circling around to undo it at the front, pulling it from the loops and discarding it on the floor in the steadily growing pile.

“Both. You’re taking too long.”

“I’m savouring you.”

“I’m not your dinner.”

“Yet.” 2 Hannibal hummed, hands dipping into the waistband of Will’s trousers and boxers before yanking them down to his knees in on swift motion.

The newly exposed flesh prickled in the cooler air of the room, appreciative eyes glancing over his behind. Will’s cock was standing to full attention, head glistening with a drop of pre-cum. Much to his embarrassment, this spike of arousal caused his body to release another drool of slick, the wetness dripping down his inner thigh.

“Perfection.” Hannibal hummed, hands no roaming across the expanse of exposed skin, moving up the lightly haired thighs of the other man, fingers trailing though the stream of Omega slick before he brought them up to his own lips, making sure Will was watching in the mirror, before his tongue came out to lap the liquid from his digits.

Will moaned. Fuck that was a hot sight. Hannibal Lecter, fulling dressed while he was stripped and bound, bent over the sink in an opera house bathroom, watching the Alpha’s tongue savour slick from his fingers. Will wiggled in a silent demand for attention.

“Do not rush, I wouldn’t wish to cause you any damage.”

“I like pain.”

The answering smile of adoration was enough to make Will feel ever more exposed, perhaps unsure exactly what he had confessed to. “I plan to worship you. Have it so you cannot support your own weight beneath me, your legs shaking with the exertion you’re having to put in to prevent yourself from collapsing, too greedy for what I am giving you to allow yourself to move away. Does that sound agreeable?”

“God, yes.”

“Manners, my love.”

“Please.” Will’s mind far to wrapped up and aroused to catch the pet name and meaning behind it.

As a reward for his begging, because really, who was Will kidding, he hadn’t even been touched yet and Hannibal had him playing nice, the older man’s hands once again repeated the action of trailing up his inner thigh. Slick coating finger tips, but rather than being brought up to taste, his index finger moved between the cleft of Will’s buttocks.

The Omega bend forward, helping to spread himself. The position was uncomfortable against the sink, as his hands were held in place behind him, unable to support himself.

The tip of Hannibal’s finger slowly pushed in, eliciting another moan from Will, as the Alpha began to open him up.

Once it was up to the first knuckled, Will took matters into his own hand, pushing back so up until up to the second slipped into his hole. 

There was a light growl from Hannibal, but he was unsure if that was arousal or anger. Either way, the Alpha pulled the finger back before pressing it in once more. This continued for a while, stretching his hole open, before a second was added. The slick drooling from his plenty to coat the joining finger and ease sliding in.

Now with two fingers working in and out of him, Will panting and pushing back with each push in, the scissoring action driving him wild.

Clearly he had forgotten in the fog of arousal that Hannibal was a doctor, and as such had absolutely no difficulty in slightly curling his fingers to brush against Will’s prostate, causing the Omega to call out his name.

“You may wish to be quiet, William. What if your date were to come looking for you and find you in such a compromising position.”

“I realise you’re getting your kicks torturing me-e-ah, Hannibal! Christ. Just… Ah!” The other was answering Will’s insolence by adding a third finger to push into the hole, making conversation rather hard as he was opened up.

“If I didn’t enjoy our conversations so, I may exploit this more often.” .” 3

Catching his breath, and finally adjusting to the new girth pushing in and out of him, Will restarted his point. “Sadist box checked, hm? Now put your dick in me so I can help you out with the narcissism.” The fingers were removed, leaving his twitching hole greedy to be filled. He watched Hannibal step away, panic raising in his chest. Surely he couldn’t be that cruel. “Don’t go!”

“I had no intention to.” Hannibal moved his own hand to his button and fly, slowly undoing his trousers, hand reaching inside his pants to pull out his thick Alpha’s cock. He rolled the member in his hand, giving it two pumps before stepping back to behind Will.

As Hannibal lined up his head and began pressing into Will, this stopped being about an interaction. It became something more. Each inch slowly entered Will, until the Omega was fully impaled on the rod.

Despite the preparation and slick, it was still painful enough to have him clenching his teeth, as his body worked to stretch around Hannibal.

To his credit, the Alpha didn’t move. Allowing Will time to adjust and relax, busing himself by kissing, sucking and nipping the Omega’s shoulders. Marking the areas as his.

When Hannibal eventually heard and felt Will focusing less on the girth stretching him, instead enjoy the tapestry of passion he was leaving across the Omega’s flesh, he snapped his hips. Pulling his length almost all of the way out, before pushing it back in.

The soft mewls changed into a breathless groan, but he didn’t stop his actions.

Setting an even pace Hannibal moved in and out of Will, thrusting into the Omega, enjoying the way the other tightly clenched around him.

It was primal and desperate. Both men losing themselves to the feeling, and both meeting their own needs. As he grew more accustom with being filled, Will pushed back against the Alpha and Hannibal worked his way in and out of the quivering and increasingly eager Omega beneath him.

This wasn’t making love. This was raw passion unleashed. Fucking at its finest.

Skin clapping together, Hannibal’s nails leaving clawing marks in Will’s hips as he held the other, teeth biting into shoulders, drawing blood.

It was perfection.

Will loved it, the mix of pain and pleasure causing him to lose all thought, only able to keep his mind focused on the surreal and intense feelings of being worked in and out of. Hands twisting in the binds to be free, so he could touch his own cock, legs shaking,

Hannibal holding his hips the only thing preventing him collapsing completely against the counter.

They were at a relentless speed. Each trust hitting Will’s prostate, making him moan. Time fading into nothing. Just the two of them, bodies rocking together. Claiming. Owning. Becoming…

Building to climax, as sweat sheened skin had the salty liquid dripping, Will’s slick coating his inner thighs as the wet squishes joined the orchestra of sound coming from the pair.

As Hannibal felt himself building to his release, he stopped sinking his teeth into the other’s skin. “Tell me.”

Mind too slow and orgasm to near to pick up on what the other meant Will just pushed himself backwards, trying to find the friction his so desperately needed.

Hand twisting into his hair, his head was yanked back, other hand keeping the Omega’s chest flush to the sink. “Tell me what I want to hear, William, or I won’t let you cum.” To ensure his threat was heeded, Hannibal slowed his movements.

This caused Will to scramble and find an answer. “I…” His throat bobbed, as he swallowed, looking at Hannibal in the mirror and the sight both of them made. The lust in his eyes. The possession. “Yours.” Will hummed smugly, the painful grip on his hair releasing, in encouragement to continue. “I… Won’t try to make you jealous again. All. Yours.”

Pressing a delicate kiss into Will’s check, really offsetting the rough fucking, Hannibal hummed “Good boy.” Before reaching around to stoke the Omega’s cock.

His hands moved at the same time as his thrusts, the combined feeling sending Will spilling over the edge, in a moan that cracked. Climax ricocheting through every last nerve ending causing his body to go ridged as he spilled his seed across Hannibal’s hand.

The Alpha watched Will come undone in the mirror, a beautiful sight that helped push him further towards his own release. A few more thrusts and Hannibal’s semen was filling Will’s insides, jets of cum painting the inner walls, that tried to milk him for his knot. 

Spent and panting Will watched as the doctor followed him over the edge, the sight was almost enough to make him hard again, yet the exertion kept limp against the sink.

The pair spent a few moments basking in their post sex serenity. Chests heaving and limbs sore.

It was broken by Hannibal, slowly pulling out of Will, with a trail of cum and slick following, causing the Omega to shiver as he felt the mixed glob spool out of him.

The Alpha savoured the sight, committing it to memory so he might revisit it later this evening in the shower. Still dressed, all he had to do was tuck his flaccid member back into his trousers, and brush off some of the creases.

“A little help?” Will said, wiggling to try and get the tie off his wrists. Hannibal stepped closer, undoing the knot, just as the sound for resumption called guests back to their seat. Massaging his sore wrists, as they were released Will watched as the Alpha moved to the door. “Uh, sorry?”

“It’s perfectly alright, William.” They both knew that wasn’t an actual apology. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the performance.”

Blinking in surprise, Will pulled up his trousers and buttoned them, the sticky feeling of drying slick and cum now pressed against the expensive fabric. “You can’t be serious.” Picking up the remaining pile of clothes that had been discarded to the floor, Will tried to coordinate his body into redressing.

“Was there something you wanted?”

“We just fucked, and you’re leaving me here?”

Hannibal’s answering smile was something evil. “You’re perfectly capable of caring for yourself, “

“Yes, but I stink like sex and you!”

“We are but products of our consequences, striving to gleam an education our memories..”4

Hissing as he pulled open a fresh bite mark, trying to pull on his jacket the answer he was ready to give was met with the closing of the bathroom door. Knowing he needed to save the shirt from the blood he was sure was dripping from the wound, slightly hindered by the lack of buttons on his shirt, Will pulled his jacket and shirt off, going to a stall to press some tissue paper to the crimson.

Assuming the door opening was Hannibal coming back, having reflected on the consequences of being such a bastard, Will moved out to give him a piece of his mind. Only to be met with beautiful woman, doing her lipstick in the mirror.

Their eyes met and she smiled knowingly. Will blushed, pulling on his shirt and jacket, and trying to haphazardly do up his tie so he could flee this exchange. “I believe Doctor Lecter has gone to retrieve his car. He mentioned to me that he wasn’t feeling quite well… Certainly looked awfully undone for him.” Will nodded with the knowledge. “A shame for Mr. Lambert, really. You’re quite the catch.”

Ignoring the pang of guilt Will looked over this woman suspiciously. “Sorry, do I know you?”

“Margot Verger, I look forward to getting to know you better at one of Hannibal’s dinner parties, I’m sure we’ll be good friends.” She paused, turning to look over Will. “I would go and see if Dr. Lecter can give you a lift home, whatever he’s got seems rather catching.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know Lambert, would you?”

“I know everyone.”

“Would you…”

“In exchange for a favour.”

Curiosity killed the cat and Will couldn’t help but nod his head, only so he could hear what she could possibly want for him.

“An insurance policy. I feel I may be in need of protection and you’re connected to all the right people.”

Will assumed she meant the FBI. What she was actually making reference to was the newfound sway Will Graham had over the Chesapeake Ripper.. 5

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes Hannibal cut up his hand on a champagne flute. But y’all have seen this bitch in a fight, he ain’t gonna let a few little scratches get in the way of sexing up Will. Back
> 
> 2\. Cannibal puns before coitus. Back
> 
> 3\. The idea that anytime Hannibal wants to avoid a conversation him and Will have sex is a-okay with me. “Are you the Chesapeake Ripper?” BOOM – SEXY TIMES : Awkward questions expertly avoided. Back
> 
> 4\. Hannibal is, and always will be a cryptic lil fucker. Back
> 
> 5 Margot knows. Margot knows. Margot knows. AHHHH. Back
> 
> Hope you're feeling all hot and steamy. :) 
> 
> If y'all maybe want to see a sequel or see it become a series, hit me up in the comments. I'll put it on the back burner as I currently have two series on the go, but this was fun and can be a foundation.


End file.
